


Magnums and faith

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Charles and Pierre talk during a race weekend after Pierre is promoted to F1.





	Magnums and faith

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a fic I wrote to cheer myself up after a bad day and only just finished now. THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE FIC!

“So, what’s it like?” Charles looks at Pierre curiously as they sit together on the bench just outside of the Paddock. 

“Different to Super Formula.” Pierre grins. “It’s a different type of circus, more media, more attention. It’s surreal.” 

“But it’s fun? Everything we ever dreamed it would be?” Charles asks, a soft smile on his face.

“It’s even better.” Pierre grins. “The thrill, the crowds the noise. It’s more than we’ve ever dreamed of.”

Charles’ eyes light up at his words and he leans in close to him. “Do you think it will be my turn soon?”

Pierre looks at him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Keep going in F2 like you are and you’ll be in F1. I know it.”

“Know it huh?” Charles grins at him and Pierre nods, placing a soft kiss to his temple.

“I know it.” Pierre nods, sighing softly and resting his head on Charles shoulder. 

The two stay there for a little while, not speaking but staying close together in a companionable silence until someone calls Charles name. 

Charles looks up and sees Antonio motioning for him and he sighs softly. “Duty calls.”

Pierre nods and looks at him for a second before moving in for a soft gentle kiss. “Come and see me practice later?” He asks softly.

Charles grins, nodding his head. “I forgot to tell you. I’m going to be watching the practices from Ferrari today so I’m going to be keeping an eye on you. You can thank Sebastian.” 

“How the hell did you become such good friends with him?” Pierre asks with a soft laugh as Charles gets up from the bench, putting his hands in the pockets of the Ferrari jacket. 

“Way to his heart? His Finn. Let him raid your ice cream stash and suddenly you have a new friend in Sebastian.” Charles says with a grin. “Simple really.” 

Pierre snorts and shakes his head. “I don’t believe you. You wouldn’t let me eat any of your ice cream and I’m your boyfriend!” 

“Well Kimi found it more then me allowing him to have it.” He snorts softly. “I left my cool box outside the Prema garage and he helped himself. He must have decided I was cool after that because the next day there was Sebastian introducing himself.” 

“You had magnums in that box didn’t you?” Pierre asks deadpan. 

“Pretty much.” 

Pierre laughs again and gets up. “Well use your newfound power I’d say.” He moves over for another soft kiss, making it last. “Win for me today yeah?” 

Charles gives him a warm smile and nods. “I’ll win for you.” 

Pierre lightly nuzzles his nose and smiles, moving back into the paddock with Charles. 

“You know what?” Pierre says before they go their separate ways. “I’m going to bet you’re with me in this paddock as an F1 driver next year.” 

“You bet?” Charles asks. 

“Not bet. Know.” Pierre smiles. “Trust me.”

“I trust you.” Charles beams at him. “Next year.” 

“Next year.” Pierre nods, moving over to the Toro Rosso garage. “I’ll bet your entire stash of magnums on it.”

* * *

 

Next year Charles announces his debut season in F1 to Pierre with a cool box of magnums with a note attached.

_I trusted you. You were right. - C_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
